


You and I

by my_own_liver



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, POV Yachi Hitoka, Slice of Life, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_own_liver/pseuds/my_own_liver
Summary: Shimizu Kiyoko was the girl everyone wanted to be or wanted to be with. Hitoka wondered how long it had been since she joined the latter group.Just a series of scenes mapping the journey of one lovestruck Yachi Hitoka. Cozy feels and warm fuzzies guaranteed.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, kiyoyachi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on my other fic, and then Sofia by Clairo came on, and, well...have 3001 words of concentrated kiyoyachi seratonin.

I. With Your Hair Down 

Hitoka twirled the gel pen around her thumb, her chin propped up in her other palm. A little family of sparrows pecked at the blocky patches of grass in the courtyard below, the sight far more interesting than the vocabulary review on her desk. She should probably be more concerned about their upcoming test, but the sunshine spilled honey-gold over her desk, warming her face and lulling the usual thrum of anxiety buzzing around her head into a blissful, sleepy calm.

The other students were already shifting in anticipation for the bell to ring. It wouldn't be long now.

Hitoka's chin lifted off her hand, her eyelids fluttering open. Shimizu-senpai stepped out of the school building and walked across the courtyard, her dark hair shifting in the soft breeze that carried through the open window. She stopped to speak with a few classmates, tucking her hair behind her ear to reveal the corner of her smile and the beauty mark beneath her lip.

Soon Hitoka would be the one helping Takeda-sensei plan their training camps during her free period. Her stomach did a nervous flip. She wasn’t sure if she was quite ready for that.

No, focus on the sunshine. It was warm and nice and a beautiful day. Hitoka relaxed, pillowing her head in her hand once more. Shimizu-senpai had mentioned the week before that she was ready for spring. She was probably excited to be outside now. 

Hitoka traced small daisies in the corner of her notebook. Everyone was drawn to Shimizu-senpai like the bumblebees drifting between the first tentative flowers blooming outside the gym. And yet, of all the students in the school, Hitoka stood at her side during practice. 

Shimizu-senpai was everything Hitoka wasn’t - graceful, composed, refined - but they had months left before she graduated, time Hitoka could spend learning. She was going to become the best manager she could, so Shimizu-senpai would have nothing to worry about when she graduated. Hitoka would make her proud. 

Picking up her pen, she gave it another twirl before she set the tip to the page, tracing the characters of her name. Shimizu Kiyoko. 

The older girl’s quiet voice drifted up from the courtyard as she waved off her classmates and continued toward the gym, adjusting her grip on the cardboard box in her arms. 

The shrill ring of the bell shocked Hitoka out of her sleepy reverie, and she raced to pack her things. With a quick thank you to her teacher, she darted out the door and down the stairs. If she hurried, she should have time to grab the gym door for Shimizu-senpai. That box had looked heavy. 

II. Honey 

Four years is a long time. Long enough to move to a strange city, get a degree, discover the concept of lesbians, realize you have no idea what you’re doing with your life, get a job back home. Four years was a long time, but, thankfully, Sendai hadn’t changed all that much since she left. 

Across the table Kiyoko-san stretched her arms over her head, the sleeves of her loose pyjama top slipping down her arms. Hitoka ducked her head, her hands cradling the half-full mug of tea in her hands a little tighter. An announcer quietly droned on the TV as they waited for the women’s V.League final to resume. 

The reality of her plan to crash with her former upperclassman had only really hit her as she stood on the doorstep working up the courage to knock. But here she was in her senpai’s apartment just hanging out. Hitoka glanced around the room. The break in the game led to a similar lull in their conversation. At a loss for what to say, Hitoka fell back on an old favorite.

“Thank you again for letting me stay, Kiyoko-san,” she said. 

“Of course, Hitoka-chan.” She leaned forward, Hitoka offering her mug as Kiyoko-san lifted the teapot. “It’s been too long.”

Blood rushed to Hitoka’s face, but she couldn’t be distracted by what felt like the world’s fiercest blush, not when she had to place her very full mug back on the table without spilling. 

“But now we’ll get to see more of each other,” Kiyoko-san continued as she refilled her own cup. “I’m really glad.”

“Me too!” Hitoka replied. “And when I finally get a place, I’ll have to have you over and cook you dinner to repay you.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Kiyoko-san replied. She lifted the mug to her lips, the corners of her mouth pulling down as the steaming tea fogged her glasses. Hitoka did her best to hide her giggle behind a cough. 

“Oh! I brought the face masks. I left them in my bag, but I can go grab them if you want to do one.”

A soft laugh and nod from her host had Hitoka scrambling to her feet, socks sliding over the hardwood floor to her bags tucked in the corner. 

They spent the night wrapped in knit blankets watching the game, the air filled with the bright, fruity scent of their face masks as they reminisced about the old days. Kiyoko-san asked about her new job, and Hitoka filled her in about what her other former kouhai were up to now. 

Hitoka had been terrified that leaving Tokyo for a job in Sendai would be like starting from square one all over again, but here in Kiyoko’s apartment, belly full of homemade curry and a jasmine scented candle warming the air, it felt more like coming home. 

  
  


III. Anything You Ask

The chill of winter clung to the coast, the horizon lost in a hazy fog. Hitoka pulled her coat tighter around her as she followed Kiyoko’s footprints to the edge of the sea. They were the only souls in sight except for one lone fisherman down the beach. 

It was a strange decision to visit the seaside in January, but Hitoka liked the idea of starting the new year standing at the edge of the world. She found it comforting. The tides may turn, the waves ebb and flow, but the water always returned to shore.

She had only mentioned the idea in passing during their temple visit - it was a little dramatic after all - but Kiyoko-san had taken the time to look up the train schedule, so Hitoka really couldn’t have said no. Not when she had the chance to spend Kiyoko-san’s birthday together, just the two of them. 

A particularly strong breeze knocked her hood off her head, her view of the other girl no longer obstructed. Kiyoko-san’s arms swung at her sides, her sneakers hanging from her fingertips and her jeans rolled up above her ankles. Her hair whipped around her head as she stared at the seagulls circling above them. The great expanse of ocean stretched out before her, the water the same color as her eyes. 

Hitoka was trapped between the hypnotic pull of the other girl willing her to follow and the desire to stand perfectly still, committing the scene to memory. The faded wash of Kiyoko-san’s jeans, the puff of her breath clouding the air around her, the gentle rush of the waves as they swept across the sand to kiss her feet. 

A delicate flutter between her ribs set Hitoka’s heart racing. It was a crazy thing to visit the beach in winter, but when Kiyoko-san pulled out the directions, Hitoka would have followed her anywhere. 

The ache in her chest eased as Kiyoko-san turned and waved. 

Hitoka grinned, hiding her face in the scarf wrapped around her neck, and hurried to join the other girl at the edge of the sea, squealing as the frigid water rushed around her feet and sent them running back to the safety of dry land. 

IV. Feels Like A Crime 

It's hard to say exactly what inspired Hitoka to hit the call button on that particular evening, after all she wouldn't consider herself an expert in this particular phenomenon, but if she had to guess, then she might say it was, in fact, bravery. The terrifying energy bubbling in her stomach carried her forward through a panicked phone conversation peppered with I-never-do-this's and it's-kind-of-crazy-but's. Before the willpower she had managed to scrape together wilted in the face of self-doubt, she gripped the phone and squared her shoulders. 

“Kiyoko-san, please go with me!”

Everything faded to an adrenaline-induced blur after that. An afternoon spent hopping from store to store in search of the perfect night out look, bags swinging from their arms as they burst into Hitoka's apartment, the backs of their hands covered in colorful lipstick swatches. Giddy energy overtook her as they crowded Hitoka's janky bathroom mirror, Kiyoko-san guiding her trembling hand as she wielded her new blue eyeliner pen. 

Hitoka tugged at her skirt as the bouncer waved them forward. Her new high-heeled booties pinched her toes, but she didn’t have to tilt her head back as far to see his face. Kiyoko slipped into the club, her leather jacket draped over her shoulders and her rosy lip gloss shimmering beneath the harsh neon lights. The hulking man hadn’t asked to see her ID, nor had she nearly spilled the contents of her purse at his feet in her haste to grab her wallet, but that was beside the point. 

Once inside the full force of the music crashed into them, the air hot and sticky with beer and bodies. They skirted the mob at the bar and made their way to the edge of the dance floor. Limbs were flailing and people were pressed so close, the rumbling beat shaking her to the core. 

Everything had been leading to this moment. Breathless and entirely overwhelmed, Hitoka froze in terror. 

"Ohmygod. This was such a bad idea."

“What?” Kiyoko-san asked, struggling to hear over the music.

“I don’t know how to dance!” she shouted back, panic rising in her throat.

Kiyoko said something else, but Hitoka only caught every other sound. She frowned, and Kiyoko-san leaned in closer, her breath ghosting over Hitoka’s ear. 

“We can do this,” Kiyoko-san said with a nervous smile. "Together."

Electricity coursed through Hitoka's body as Kiyoko-san took her hand.

“Ready?” she asked. 

Hitoka nodded, and they slipped into the crowd. The song shifted to something bright and upbeat. With a quiet giggle Hitoka saw more than she heard, Kiyoko-san began bopping in time to the music. Hitoka joined in, the familiar words pulled from her chest as she sang along. 

The music grew louder, and the bodies pressed around them, but Hitoka didn’t mind. She was lost in the thrill of the music pulsing in her chest, her heart vibrating in time with the beat. Their wild laughter was lost in the pounding of the speakers and the out of tune belting of the drunken crowd around them. 

Kiyoko reached for Hitoka’s hand, lifting it above her head as the smaller girl spun on her toes. She closed her eyes, and her simmering anxiety burst into sparkly giddiness, filling her from the tips of her fingers to the soles of her feet, lost in the bubblegum haze of trashy pop and rainbow lights. 

They jumped and swayed and sang until their voices were sore and their perfectly coiffed hair fell limp around their faces.

Once the throbbing of their feet overtook the pumping bass, they wove their way through the sweaty press of bodies and out into the blissfully cool night. 

Together they stumbled home, ears ringing and hearts racing as they leaned on one another. Kicking off their shoes, they collapsed on Hitoka’s floor in a giggling heap. She tipped her head to the side to rest against Kiyoko’s shoulder, and it was some time before either of them made a move to get ready for bed. 

V. Drive Around 

The boys were going to be playing a game in Osaka that weekend, so of course their former managers were going to watch. But why settle for another run of the mill train ride when the open road called? 

Hitoka let her hand ride the air currents slipping past the open window of their rental car, humming along to her meticulously curated road trip playlist. The ocean glittered in the distance off to their left, close enough that Hitoka could almost taste the salt in the air. 

The conversation was easy, the quiet lulls comfortable. Kiyoko-san's eyes never left the road, but she nodded along as Hitoka recounted the stress of getting her boss’s approval for the time off. When Hitoka reached the bit about the incident with the copier, Kiyoko-san let out a bright laugh, her hand lifting to cover her smile. The fading daylight reflected off her glasses as her shoulders shook.

Her throat suddenly dry, Hitoka reached for the bottle of juice in the cupholder just as Kiyoko returned her arm to the armrest, their hands bumping together. 

She bit her cheek, holding back the instinctive apology on the tip of her tongue. Her skin tingled, but Kiyoko didn’t pull away as she picked up the drink, their knuckles brushing as she pulled back. Hitoka took a hurried sip and screwed the top back on, only the barest hint of space between them as she returned the bottle to the cupholder. Hitoka’s fingers lingered against the soft fabric of Kiyoko-san's sleeve. 

The older girl smiled at the road ahead, her eyes fixed on the horizon. The sunset blazed across the sky, but Hitoka was far too distracted by the girl next to her to care. The soft slope of her nose, the curve of her mouth, the way her recently cut hair just grazed the line of her jaw.

She really was the girl everyone wanted to be or wanted to be with. Hitoka wondered how long it had been since she joined the latter group. 

VI. Say You’re Mine

It had been a long week. They were three days past deadline, but their client finally accepted the new design proposal, ending the week-long barrage of edits and emails and notes and comments. Finally Hitoka could close her eyes and not think about their weird bird logo or how to politely reject questionable font choices. 

The glass doors of the office building slid open as she exchanged nods with the doorman. One of these days she would work up the courage to say goodnight. 

She stepped out onto the sidewalk, glittering puddles dotting the pavement. A soft mist of rain had her kicking herself for forgetting her umbrella at Kiyoko’s the weekend before. Resigned to her fate of frizzy hair and damp clothes, she stepped up to the crosswalk. 

Across the street an elegant woman holding a black umbrella leaned against the wrought iron fence surrounding a small park. Hitoka’s bottom lip pushed out into the tiniest pout. That lady didn’t look like she would ever be caught with windswept, rain-soaked hair. As if drawn by her thoughts, the other woman turned. Hitoka’s heart skipped when familiar grey eyes met hers.

Kiyoko pushed off the wall, waving with her free hand, a pink umbrella dangling from her wrist.

Hitoka dashed across the street, a million questions bubbling to the surface. Kiyoko smiled, her head tilting to the side. 

“You forgot your umbrella at my place. You’ll be needing it tonight.”

Hitoka mumbled a quiet thank you, but Kiyoko didn’t move to hand it over. Instead she held her own between them, nodding down the street. 

They walked side by side, Hitoka barely looking where she was going, caught up in the rush of affection sweeping up her spine. 

Perhaps she hadn’t known what to call the feeling back then, but when Hitoka thought back to high school days spent in the gym and endless bus rides bursting with the energy of a dozen teenage boys, her heart filled with the same flustered admiration for the girl at her side - a feeling she had carried with her ever since. 

“Are you coming, Hitoka-chan?” Kiyoko asked over her shoulder.

Hitoka jolted, realizing she had fallen behind. She blinked away the raindrops dotting her lashes. Her brain and her mouth were clearly not on the same page. What should have been a simple “yes” somehow morphed into a breathless “I love you”. 

The world screeched to a halt. 

“Um, wait. That’s not what I meant to say. Not that I didn’t mean it, just that I wasn’t going to say it. Oh my god. I just said that out loud.” Hitoka clapped her hands on her face, her fingers icy cold. Her heart rate was definitely not sustainable at this point, and she really didn’t want to have a heart attack on the side of the road.

Kiyoko’s eyes went wide, her smile faltering for only a second before returning twice as bright. Her shoes clicked against the pavement as she took a few steps closer. 

“Hitoka-chan.”

The soft rustle of fabric was the only warning she had before Kiyoko’s fingers slipped between hers. All of the blood in Hitoka's body rushed to her face as Kiyoko gently guided her under the umbrella, the heat of her palm shooting straight up Hitoka’s arm to her chest. 

Kiyoko lifted their hands, pressing a kiss on the back of Hitoka’s. 

“Let’s go home.”

Hitoka was definitely going to combust. 

They slowed to a stop at the end of the block, the signal red. Hitoka leaned against the taller girl’s side as the cars sped by, water splashing up onto the sidewalk. She stilled as Kiyoko kissed the top of her head.

“I love you, too,” she whispered, the words almost lost in the rain. 

VII. I’ll be here

Hitoka woke up late the next morning to find an empty pillow beside her and Kiyoko’s umbrella by the door. She glanced at the clock. There were still a few hours left before her shift ended. Hitoka smiled at the umbrella before dashing back to her room to get dressed. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is way less edited or structured than a lot of other stuff I post, but it was just such a mood that I wanted to share lol
> 
> What are your fave F/F Haikyu ships? I def want to write more, so hmu.


End file.
